


Living with the Scotts

by Viceprincipalluna



Series: Mandy's Life (from Plane and Simple to Wild and Exciting) [1]
Category: Love It or List It RPF, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Break Up, Cyber Bullying, Depression, F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medication Gone Wrong, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mindless Cutting, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Talks About Depression Mildly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceprincipalluna/pseuds/Viceprincipalluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy is a small town girl, in Alabama, who wanted to meet Jonathan Silver Scott. This is how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Jonathan Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Mandy meets Jonathan Silver Scott

> Mandy wanted to meet the _Property Brothers_ in real life; she had been quite obsessed with Jonathan Silver Scott for years now. Even though he is twenty years older than her, she is still legal and as long as he is ten years younger than her dad, it’s not awkward. Jonathan has been single for years now and he was still recovering, mildly, from his divorce. Mandy wanted him to not be all sad and alone, so she decides to take him on a date. Mandy told herself, to one day go to Vegas Jonathan is there and go see one of his shows. She has to go to New Jersey to visit family first. She heads into the airport and sees Jonathan, JD, Drew and their girlfriends. She sees that Jonathan is on the phone with his lawyer talking about something serious. She walks over and sits down and rubs his arm. Jonathan looks at her with confusion. “No. No, don’t mind me I am her to relax you from that stressful, yet important phone call.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan continues the call. “Thank yo— What do you mean we can’t go to New York next week? HGTV is expecting my brother and I there to do _Property Brothers_!” Jonathan exclaims.
> 
>  
> 
> This girl decides to walk over and attempt to push Jonathan’s phone out away from his ear. “Excuse me! Can you not?” Mandy exclaimed in a whisper. “He is on a very important call, I don’t care what you want, he needs to finish this call before he can take pictures with fans.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh! I don’t care I will get my picture.” The girl says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dude! Did you not hear? He is on the phone, and the call is important.” Annalee exclaims.
> 
>  
> 
> The girl swings at Mandy. Mandy parcore-like flips back to avoid the swing. “Whoa! Jeez! Child! *gasp* Sorry!”
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee gets up and puts both hands on her shoulders and pushes her away.
> 
>  
> 
> “I will be back!” the girl screams.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank goodness that’s over. Are you okay?” Annalee asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, just my heart is beating really fast.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You want us to get you anything?” asked Linda
> 
>  
> 
> “No I’m good, is there a Starbucks around here?
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah just over there” says JD
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, I will be back LOL” she says in mockery of the girl.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone laughs; Mandy goes into Starbucks and comes out with a coffee for herself, Annalee and a green tea for Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> She hands Annalee her coffee “Thanks for helping me out back there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No prob. And thanks for the coffee.” Annalee replies
> 
>  
> 
> She hands Jonathan his green tea “You’re welcome, here it’s green tea, I know how much you like green tea.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh thank you.” Jonathan says with gratitude and still continues the conversation on the phone. “All right bye.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So you no longer stressed?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Na… we solved the problem.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good.” Drew says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep we can still go to New York, he just moved the meeting to afterwards.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank goodness.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Flight 186 and 189 ready to board.” The flight attendant says over the intercom.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey what’s your name?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Amanda, but you can call me Mandy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you Mandy for being so kind.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re welcome.”
> 
>  
> 
> They depart after Jonathan, Annalee and JD add her on Snapchat.


	2. Seeing Him Again

> Two months pass and Mandy’s mom invites her to go to Vegas. Of course she can’t pass up that opportunity. She Snapchats Jonathan telling him she’ll be in Vegas in two days, he tells her that he is going to be back in Vegas also in two days and he is going to be their for a week. Which is rare, since him and his brother normally don’t get a week off, they usually get a day off each month and that’s just at luck.
> 
>  
> 
> So Mandy heads off to Vegas and heads to the magic show. She’s tired and can’t really drive much longer. After the magic show ends she goes up to Jonathan and starts flirting with him. He begins to know she is tired. “Hey do you want to come to my place instead for the night, or for the week actually?” He suggests
> 
>  
> 
> “No, you have to do tha— *yawns*” Mandy replies
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yes I do. Don’t worry JD and Annalee picked me up, I will drive you to my place.”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Yawns* Okay then, lets go” Mandy says with a smile.
> 
>  
> 
> They get to the house, Mandy texted her mom telling her that she is staying with a friend for a week. Her mom then asked which friend and whom she knows that lives there. She takes a picture of her and Jonathan together so her mom doesn’t immediately think its fake.
> 
>  
> 
> “All right this is my place.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah I know I saw that you have renovated it for season 1 of _Property Brothers at Home_.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha. Yeah. Do you want me to run a shower for you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why do I look _that_ sweaty LOL? Ugh yeah I am a little sweaty, so yes please.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Better yet I will allow you to take a shower in my shower.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Okay? Are you sure?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah it’s the least I could do for a fan that is just so nice.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright, I’ll be back, I already got towels in there ready and you will easily find the soap and shampoo and I might use some conditioner on the occasion.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey it’s normal for a guy to use conditioner if he wants.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha yeah.” He says as he goes to get her shower ready
> 
>  
> 
> Drew walks in the door with Linda. “Hey Mandy!” Drew and Linda both say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey how are you guys, the last time I saw you both was two months ago at the airport?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, well we’ve been good, what about you?” Drew answers
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh I’ve been good, so is it you and Jonathan off for a week?” she asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah which is rare, we were just out on a date and had a nice time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well of course you should, I mean you guys have been together for a long time now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha, yeah we have haven’t we?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan comes down stairs. “You’re shower ma’ lady…. Oh Drew your home, how was your date?”
> 
>  
> 
> “It was good, did you fix up a shower for her?” Drew asking being all nosy and stuff
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Jonathan says having his finger up to his lips all awkward and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Haha.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright I will be out in 40 minutes max.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow! That is a long time to take a shower.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Shut up Drew, you take an hour and a half taking a _SHOWER!_ ” Jonathan claims
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow really and I thought I took a long time. Okay whelp, I am going for a shower”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy goes and takes her shower. After she gets done, she sneaks into Jonathan’s closet and steals the flannel she once vowed to steal one day. She dries off, puts on her bra and panties and a pair of shorts for sleeping in and her white tank top and the white with grey flannel that Jonathan has. “Alright I’m done.” She keeps the towel on her head and heads down stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee and JD were in the kitchen with Jonathan, Drew, and Linda. Drew, Linda, Annalee, and JD all stared at her knowing she stole his flannel. Jonathan didn’t seem to notice. “Hey Mandy.” Annalee says knowing she is wearing his flannel.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey JD, Annalee.” Mandy says with a smirk.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m going to go do some laundry… Hey I have the same flannel shirt.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “No, really?” Mandy says hoping he would figure it out so he doesn’t look like an idiot or too long.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… Hey wait a second…” He checks the tag on the shirt. “You little! How dare you!” He grabs her from behind holding her only a couple feet up. “You better give it back when you are done wearing it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Never!” Mandy exclaims
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone’s laughing. “You are so mean, why would you take it from me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Because it’s my favorite.”
> 
>  
> 
> “AWWWWWW!” everyone says in unison
> 
>  
> 
> “All right.” He lets her go still giving her a look like he is going to get her back.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hehe… Annalee protect me!” she exclaims as she gets behind Annalee
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t you touch her I will hurt you, she is mine.” Annalee says all protective and such.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey! You're mine!" JD says in a jokingly jealous way
> 
>  
> 
> "All right maybe we need to get to bed. It is 10:00" Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> "The early bird gets the worm?" Mandy says mocking Drew cause she knows that he likes to get to bed early.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ehh. Yeah, so?" Drew says in mild irritation.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay goodnight." everyone says
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone goes to bed.


	3. Hanging with Hilary and David from Love it or List it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Hilary and David are from Love it or list it... I think you should go and watch the show and get yourself into writing some fan fiction about them. Like it would be worth it.

 

 

> The next day… They wake up early around 8:00 to head to the mall to meet up with Hilary Farr and David Visentin. The girls go with Hilary and the guys go with David. The girls decide to go into _rue21_ and _Charlotte Russe_. “So where are we going first _rue21_ or _Charlotte Russe_?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Ummm… How about _rue21_ since it’s right there?” Mandy suggests
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” The girls all said in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> The girls hang in _rue21_ for a half hour joking around in the bra and panty section while in want to purchase some bras and panties. “Ooh, hey Mandy, why not this for Jonathan?” Annalee jokingly asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait… for me to wear for him or for him to wear for me? *Giggles*” Mandy laughs
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh grow up guys *giggles loudly*” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey that’s not a bad idea.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh you mean growing up?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I think she means about Jonathan wearing the bra and panties.” Mandy states
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep!” Annalee replies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow.” Hilary and Linda say in unison while walking away.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile the guys decided to go to _Nike_ for some sports stuff, and mostly cause Drew wanted some new sweats. “Come on guys, we should stock up on some sweats so we can play basketball all week.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Don’t you have enough sweats at home?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Not really. I need more so then I can do them all in a separate load of laundry.” Drew replies
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow and I thought I was a neat organization freak?” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh no that is all Drew.” JD says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yeah.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> The guys and girls purchase all of their stuff and head to the food court. “Hey while we wait on our food, why don’t we go to Starbucks? Literally right over there.” Mandy suggests.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” Drew and JD say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come with us David. You guys don’t mind sitting here watching our stuff too right?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No biggie.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Not a problem.” Hilary and Annalee say all suspicious-like in unison
> 
>  
> 
> “Ohh kaay?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> They go off to Starbucks and get everyone drinks. Drew, JD, and Jonathan are the only ones who don’t drink coffee. Mandy tells David to head back after he got his and Hilary’s coffee, and allows JD and Drew to also head back after they get their drinks and their girlfriend’s coffees. She heads back with Jonathans green tea and her extra caramel mocha frappuccuno in her hands, only to find out that the group were talking about her and her crush on Jonathan. Hilary sitting across from Jonathan looks up and motions towards Mandy giving notice to Jonathan. Jonathan then gets up, pushes Mandy against the wall and kisses her. He kisses her ever so passionately. Everyone was in aw. After the kiss, Jonathan sits down with a big smirk on his face. Mandy then sits back down, hands him his green tea, and smiles enormously. “He-here’s your green t-tea, I know how much y-you like green tea.” Mandy stutters out. Here heart is beating fast in her chest.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… are you okay?” Hilary asks placing her hand on hers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Y-yeah. I’m good.”


	4. The Almost First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... Just a little FYI: DO NOT EVER KISS SOMEONE JUST TO MESS WITH THEM! Do not. It will fuck with their mind.

 

> Later that night they were in the living room watching TV, Mandy was still shocked from the kiss. Jonathan was siting on the left side of Mandy and out of nowhere, clutching her fist, Mandy swing hits Jonathan in the dick. “OW! Why did you do that?” Jonathan exclaims in questioning.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone was shocked. “Ooohhh! Ow.” Everyone cringes.
> 
>  
> 
> “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Mandy exclaims
> 
>  
> 
> “NEVER DO WHAT?” Jonathan yells back
> 
>  
> 
> “Kiss me like that.” Mandy replies
> 
>  
> 
> “*Breaths* Oh like that, that thing that happened at the mall…. Oh okay. Sorry.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, that.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew she would shut down if you did that.” Annalee said
> 
>  
> 
> “I didn’t think she was going to hurt me afterwards.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well duh. I mean you made her shut down.”
> 
>  
> 
> “OMG! Screw you guys up the ass for that, that was not okay.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh you know you liked it though.” Hilary says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Whatever.”
> 
>  
> 
> A few hours later, Mandy is in the guest room, and Jonathan knocks on the door. “Can I come in?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah sure.” Mandy responds.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey I am really sorry that I did that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Its cool, you just caught me off guard.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan steps towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. “ I really am sorry, I should have pushed you against the wall like that anyways.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Its cool I swear.”
> 
>  
> 
> Sitting up with her, Jonathan craws onto the bed. “Really that was out of line.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Omg, no it’s all good.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan and Mandy lock eyes, Jonathan leans in ever so slowly for a kiss. They kiss passionately. Mandy’s hands move down Jonathan’s chest and onto his tender cock through his pants. Jonathan hisses in subtle pain. Breaking the kiss, Mandy Jerks back. “Sorry, wow I really hurt you didn’t I?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. You didn’t do any really damage.” Jonathan assures her. Jonathan kisses back.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy puts her hands on his waist. Jonathan shifts on top of her, his hand moves to the inter part of her thighs. Mandy’s other hand in his hair and her hand back to the bulge of his cock. Jonathan’s other hand over her boobs squeezing the one, as he is kissing her fiercefully yet passionately. Mandy pushes Jonathan off of her just so she can make it easier for her to strip off her clothes. Jonathan then takes off his pants. He then fingers her through her panties, if only he knew that was her fetish. Mandy moans as she gets on her knees down to the bulge of his cock in his boxer briefs. She then grabs his cock by the bulge and starts sucking on it.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan stands up to takes his boxer briefs off. Sitting back down, he puts his hand on the back of Mandy’s neck pushing her and her open mouth down onto his cock. Mandy surprisingly takes it all, his cock ever so hard and long, she just takes by the inch. Mandy then release from his cock, “This is actually my first blowjob, hehe.”, she says.
> 
>  
> 
> “No? Really? You’ve done such a good job for a first time blowjob.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, so this would be the first time for you to ever have sex?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I haven’t really been with anyone since my sophomore year of high school.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? But you are so pretty.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh, No. I am not.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Who in life as ever told you that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Every one that I have ever went to school with.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh sweetie. If only you saw the truth.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan slips back on his boxer. The fall asleep and wake up the next morning. Mandy snags Jonathan's shirt, and heads off down stairs. “Hey, that is not nice.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Doesn’t have to be!” Mandy yells to the room.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooh. Someone had fun last nice.” Annalee says with a smirk
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh we didn’t go that far though.” Mandy replies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well that’s no fun.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, whatever.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan then comes down stairs with his pants on and his shirt off. “You are not keeping all my flannels you know that right?” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I know I’m just keeping the one.” Mandy replies
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan smirks and rolls his eyes. The guys look at him like he’s the man. “Ooh, so did you get some Johnny boy?” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, yes and no.” Jonathan replies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah if you were in the room before you would have heard me tell Hilary and Annalee that we didn’t do all.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well that is no fun at all.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Its funny cause that is what Hilary said, great minds think alike? Am I right?” Mandy says jokingly
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… No.” Hilary justifies.
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha, I was only kidding.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Whatever.” Hilary says rolling her eyes.


	5. Why are People so Cruel?

 

> Later that day, Jonathan and Mandy were hanging out in the living room talking. “So you really don’t find yourself attractive?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope.” Mandy says shaking her head
> 
>  
> 
> “Why is that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I told you, that is just what everyone has always told me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, they are a bunch of liars. See I will prove it.” Jonathan then takes a picture of her and posts it to Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram and tags her in it with a caption that says, _“My friend thinks she is unattractive, do you guys really think that?”_
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks at her phone to get 3 notifications from Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. “Why did you do that?” Mandy asks all mad.
> 
>  
> 
> “I am just trying to prove to you that you are not unattractive.”
> 
>  
> 
> The comments start to rolling in, _“Yeah she’s attractive.” “She is so cute!” “Aww! How could she think she is not attractive?”_ “See! I told you.” Jonathan says. But that was only the start of the comments, the nice comments.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah if she isn’t your girlfriend, then she is attractive”_ with a reply of _“What does her being his girlfriend have to do with that?” “Nothing! Just as long as they are not together, she is not attractive enough to date him.” “Yeah, she really isn’t that attractive anyways.”_
> 
>  
> 
> And the comments only got worse from there. _“Ugh! OMG Fucking kill yourself!” “EW! You are so fucking ugly, with a capital ‘U’ for YOU!” “Kill yourself you ugly piece of shit!” “EW! Jonathan why are you with that ugly piece of shit? She should kill herself!”_
> 
> Mandy’s heart sank. “OMG! I am so sorry.” Jonathan says attempting to hug her.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Its fine, I’m okay, really.” Mandy says, only to say as a lie
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you sure?” Jonathan questions
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Mandy lied
> 
>  
> 
> Drew, JD, Linda, Annalee, Hilary, and David all walked in the room. “What the heck is wrong with people?” JD asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy, are you okay?” Annalee says as she is hugs Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy spaces out big time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy! Are you okay?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Y-yeah, I’m good.” Mandy lied
> 
>  
> 
> Linda goes and hugs her to only to find that there are tears rolling down Mandy’s face. “Oh my gosh.” Linda says as she puts her hand over her mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasp* Shhhhhh. It’s okay, just ignore it. Their hate has nothing on you.” Hilary says also hugging her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Here let me wipe away your tears.” Wiping away her tears, Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m going to make some tea.” Drew says avoiding from looking at her crying face.
> 
>  
> 
> David follows Drew into the kitchen. “What the hell Drew.” David whispers.
> 
>  
> 
> “What?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “You couldn’t comfort her?” David asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No, not really, you know how much I hate it when people cry?” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but you don’t normally avoid looking at them.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sighs* Okay, okay. Mandy and I have been bonding, like brother and sister. I see her as my sister now, and I don’t want to see her hurt.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but you can’t avoid looking at her when ever she cries. Wait, does she see you as her brother?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah cause just yesterday we were in the game room and we were playing some pool and we were talking, and she told me I am like a brother to her. And she hugged me for while, and were talking and she told me how she struggled with depression for a majority of her life and sometimes is was for no reason that she can think of.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmhm, Well I mean if you are like a brother to her and she is like a sister to you, shouldn’t you comfort her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I guess you’re right.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Here let me make the tea, you go comfort your sister.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy sat on the couch and Drew sat next to her. Drew wraps his arms around her holding her tight. “Shh, it’s okay. Your brother is here now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Crying* Why are people so mean for no reason?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know, maybe cause they got nothing better to do.” Drew says while comforting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter got REAL like intense real. But this is a very serious matter. If you or someone is struggling with depression and/or anxiety, you can email me or find me on G+. I am a great listener, I will be there. I understand I know what bullying can do. Like I get it, please before it is too late, talk to someone, anyone. Depression and anxiety can and will control your life. It will stop you from doing the things you love or at the very least, slow you down. My G+ is Mandy Eib, to find me easier: ebalove607@gmail.com


	6. Big Brother

> Mandy and Drew fall asleep on the couch. Mandy wakes up and calls her therapist scheduling an appointment. “Alright I will be there in an hour.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What’s up?” Drew asks as he wakes up.
> 
>  
> 
> “I made an appointment with my therapist, she’s in town.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Let me drive you, I don’t want you on the rode spacing out thinking about those mean comments.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. I’ll get ready.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Me too.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and Drew get ready. Mandy hands Drew the directions to her therapist’s friend’s office. “So I guess she saw all the mean comments all day yesterday and headed over her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, she shot me a text telling me to call her. So I did.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Is she going to prescribe you some medication?”
> 
>  
> 
> “She might suggests it, but I don’t know if I want to take it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It might help.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but I’m scared that I could react to it bad.”
> 
>  
> 
> “There is that possibility.”
> 
>  
> 
> They arrive at the office. Lucy, Mandy’s therapist, prescribes her some anti depressants. “ _Take two once a day for ten days. **Side effects include: increase in depression, increase in suicidal thoughts, Nausea, Insomnia, increase in Anxiety, Restlessness, Decreased sex drive, Dizziness, Weight gain, Tremors, Sweating, Sleepiness or fatigue, Dry mouth, Diarrhea, Constipation, and Headaches.”**_
> 
> **“** Wow! That is a lot of side effects.” Mandy says unsure of her taking them.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, not sure if you want to take them?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll be okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “If you think so, don’t be afraid to talk to me okay?” Drew tells her.
> 
>  
> 
> “I won’t.”
> 
>  
> 
> They get home. Mandy takes two pills. After two hours, Mandy feels way were than last night. She then decides to take two more in hopes of her depression getting better. After fifteen minutes pass, she blacks out and depression takes control of her body. She then grabs her pocketknife and locks the door and starts mindlessly cutting herself up and down her arms. After three hours pass, she wakes up and screams. “OH MY GOD!!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!” she cries
> 
>  
> 
> “What’s wrong?” Jonathan and Drew yell while running up the stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh no.” Drew pauses, and can’t move cause he knows what he is going to find.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan then looks back. “What’s wrong?”
> 
>  
> 
> “We were talking about her medication and the side effects and I think I have an idea of what we are going to find behind her bedroom door.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy gets up to unlock the door and then sits back down.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan and Drew walk through the door only to find her covered in her own blood crying. “Holy shit.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Call 911. NOW!” Mandy demands
> 
>  
> 
> Drew pulls out his phone. “Already on it.”
> 
>  
> 
> The ambulance pulls up and takes Mandy to the hospital. Three hours pass, Mandy’s all cleaned up and her forearms are wrapped up. They have been pumping her fluids and giving her blood, she lost about two to three pints of blood.


	7. Big Sisters

> Hilary, David, JD, Annalee, and Linda all walk in the door
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, how are you feeling?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m good.” Mandy responds with a rasp in her voice.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good.” David says heading over to her to feel her head to see if she has a fever if possible.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know what happened, all I remember is I took my medication and I felt worse only after two hours, so I decided to take two more pills and next thing I knew I woke up with blood and cuts all over my arms.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think the medication’s side effects are to blame. It’s just not normal for side effects to happen like that.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew there was a reason I didn’t want to take any medication.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “You did seem sure though.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I thought I was.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey can Linda and I talk to Mandy alone?” Annalee asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Sure.” Drew and Jonathan say in unison. Everyone walks out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “So we were talking and we wanted to share with you the hate we got when everyone else found out that we were dating the guys.” Linda says as her and Annalee and her their phones with all the screenshots pulled up
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh you really don’t ha—wow that’s a lot of hate! Why would they even hate on you guys, you both are so pretty?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah well we were trying to figure that out for a while.” Annalee responds
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sighs* Damn.” Mandy says all depressed
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah well people can be cruel. By the way would you say that you and Jonathan are dating?” Linda asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, No not really. I mean it’s only the start of a relationship and we haven’t went on a date nor has he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. Would you want to date him though?” Annalee asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe… I don’t know… He is really cute and I have always had a crush on him.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Awwwwww. That is so cute.” Linda says.


	8. If I am Peach...

> The next day, Mandy gets out of the hospital. Jonathan and Mandy are cuddling on the couch together. Drew walks in only to disturb them being cute together. Drew then lies on top of Mandy and Jonathan. “Oh my god, You are the worst type of brother.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Drew. Go away.” Jonathan says trying to push him off of them.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope.” Drew says trying to not be pushed off by Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sighs* Drew! Do you want to play some Mario with me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure. Why not?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s go!”
> 
>  
> 
> They go up to the game room and turn on the Wii and then set up Mario. “Alright I’ll be Peach and you can be Luigi.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? I’m positive I am the super hero brother and not Jonathan if that is what you are getting at.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I am Peach, Jonathan would be Mario, you would be Luigi, Linda would be Daisy, JD would be Toad, and Annalee would be Rosalina.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Who would David be?”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Snickers* Bowser.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha! Nice.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Right?”  
> 
> 
> “So what would Hilary be though?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmm…—“
> 
>  
> 
> “You better not be talking about me?” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hehe… No we weren’t.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Good *chuckles*” Hilary laughs
> 
>  
> 
> Later that Day, after a long game of Mario, Drew and Mandy go to Starbucks. “So, what did happen to Jonathan and his ex-wife? Like did she hurt him, or did it simply not work out?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “That is not my place to tell you, to be honest. You would have to see if Jonathan would tell you.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. Do you “hate” her though? Like not “hate” hate but hate for what she possibly did?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, you would have to figure out what she did first to know if I hated her or just what she did.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> They go home and Mandy and Jonathan are in his room talking. “Hey, what happened between you and your ex, anyways?” Mandy asks Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> “… I don’t think I am ready to go back into that.” Jonathan replies
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s fine, I had just been curious.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “You don’t have to see her as a threat, you know.” Jonathan tells her
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t. Our relationship is… almost nothing cause we haven’t had a first date nor have you asked me to be your girlfriend. Plus, I care way more for our friendship that the relationship we could have. And I would just want you to be happy, and if that is not with me and with someone else then be happy with someone else just long as we get to remain as good friends.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why are you so sweet to me? I love how we really aren’t in an actual relationship and you care so much more for our friendship. That is the sweetest anyone has ever been to me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I care about your happiness more than mine.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Aaawww. You are just so sweet.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Well when you are ready to talk to me about your ex, feel free to.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I should take you on a first date. Maybe tomorrow?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, are you going on _Sailing with the Scott’s Cruise_?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I booked my cabin with two of my friends.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, good. I would hate to be there without you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”


	9. "He asked me! He really asked me!"

> The next day, Jonathan asks Mandy on a date. Not to be his girlfriend though. “So, you want to go on a date tonight?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure. But not be your girlfriend, right?” Mandy jokes
> 
>  
> 
> “Well we barely know each other, it’s hard to tell if this whole thing is relationship worthy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was kidding, but yeah totally.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So do you want me to tell you or surprise you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “A surprise would be better, even if I don’t like the restaurant choice.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t want you to not like it though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I will be fine. There are only a few restaurant that I don’t like.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Like?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well nothing fast food…”
> 
>  
> 
> “Darn!” he jokes
> 
>  
> 
> “Hehe. I hate _Ruby Tuesdays_.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really, why?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was diagnosed with Colitis, it is a disease that reacts like food poisoning.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn that sucks.” Jonathan says. Mandy pulls out her phone and smiles at it. Jonathan then grabs her phone from her. “Oh clearly I am not interesting…. Why do you have a picture of me as the background of your phone? Better question, why do you have multiple screenshots and other pictures of me in your phone?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Cause you are cute.” Mandy says as she boops his nose.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Chuckles loudly* AWWW! That’s cute, you are obsessed with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I though you knew this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew you had a crush on me, let alone being obsessed with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy takes her phone back, and goes up to her room and gets ready. She had her dress hung in the closet incase she asked him out on a date or, the “impossible”, Jonathan asks her out on a date. She gets her makeup done and does her hair. She doesn’t put her dress on cause it’s only 1:30 p.m. So she spends the remainder of the time in sweats. She heads to the game room to see JD playing his vintage video games. She walks over to ask him he she can hang with him for a bit, and maybe all day tomorrow. “Hey want to hang together for a bit?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “… Yeah sure why not?”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Invasion_?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Always.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow you are old school.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I like to think so myself.”
> 
>  
> 
> JD’s character dies and they sit on the couch together, watch TV and talk. “So… Why don’t we talk?” he asks her.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know, that is a good question.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “… What do you want to talk about?” JD asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t, what do you want to know about me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmm… Who is Mandy? What is her favorite color? What is her favorite video game? Who is her celebrity crush other than my brother? What is her full name?”
> 
>  
> 
> “My full name is Amanda Lee Eib. My favorite color is pink; I also like blue, black, green, white, and purple. My favorite video game is Mario. My, other than your brother, celebrity crush is Grace Helbig. I am a socially awkward girl, who constantly suffers from depression, and has major anxiety. I just know how to hide it. I used to be bullied all the time and get into drama because of friends and friends who didn’t stop me from confronting people for them and their friends. Every guy I have went to school with, up until high school, all called me ugly. I can respond to bullying well, that is until it gets out of hand and I get notifications about what they are saying about me, I can’t really help but look at the comments when getting notifications.” Mandy says until JD cuts her off politely.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow. Why would anyone bully you, you are really nice?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, I got bullied because people thought I was ugly and they immediately thought I was weird and annoying. And then I became to be cause I started to hate being left alone, and I would always talk to myself, cause I hated being alone.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Does Drew know about all this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I told him and Jonathan.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was wondering cause you and Drew are like brother and sister already.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, because we spend all day and night talking to each other.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee comes into the room and hugs JD from behind. The she walks over to Mandy and cuddles her from behind for a half hour. “How have you been really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ve been good.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “How’s your depression?” she asks
> 
>  
> 
> “A lot better, I’m not as depressed anymore, and I have been a lot happier.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I heard you and my bro are going on a date tonight.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… I knew you considered Jonathan as a brother!” Mandy says excitedly
> 
>  
> 
> “Well of course I do.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, and Linda considers me as her brother as well.” JD adds.
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew it. Just like I consider Drew as a brother.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep.” JD and Annalee say in unison.


	10. The Date

> Later that night, Mandy goes and gets dressed and touches up her makeup and re-straitens her hair. Hilary walks in and tells Mandy how happy Jonathan is. “You know that Jonathan hasn’t been this happy in a long time, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, cause he got divorced. Like did she really hurt him or something.” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “That is something for him to tell you in his own time sweetie.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I just care a lot for him and wouldn’t want him to get hurt.”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* I can see why he likes you. You’re so sweet.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… Thanks.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re welcome.” Hilary looks at Mandy’s face “Gosh you are so beautiful.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you. But I’m really nothing special.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes you are.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You know how everyone ships you and David, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my gosh, why do they though?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well you guys fight like a couple. And it’s cute.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t think so. That is just weird.”
> 
>  
> 
> David knocks on the door and opens it. “Everyone dressed?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes David, you can come in.” Hilary said.
> 
>  
> 
> “David! We were just talking about you.” Mandy says with excitedly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhhh.” Hilary hushes at Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh god, what were you talking about?” David asks
> 
>  
> 
> “How you and Hilary are shipped by everyone.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ewwww! Why do they do that?” David says as he freaks out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Cause apparently we fight like a couple and it’s cute.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… No.” David looks at Mandy. “Wow. You are gorgeous. Jonathan is so lucky to have someone like you in his life.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks down at the floor and smiles. “Thanks.”
> 
>  
> 
> Later that night, Jonathan takes Mandy to this really nice expensive restaurant. They order the appetizer and then their meal. “I am having a really nice time. Thank you for this.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “You are really sweet, you deserve someone special in your life.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “So do you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You are such a special guy and you deserve someone better, someone who is going to put forth into the relationship. I don’t think I can do that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But you can.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I can’t. I am socially awkward and afraid to get hurt. So afraid that I don’t think I can put forth in a relationship right now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You haven’t dated anyone since your sophomore year in high school. I mean come on, you have to be ready.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, but what is your excuse?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was hurt badly by my ex and became afraid to try.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Same concept.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No… Okay, yes it is.”
> 
>  
> 
> They get done with their meal and then they go back to the house. He invites her into his room and they spend most of the night talking. Mandy’s mom calls her and tells her that they are going to get going in two hours. “I have to leave today.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww. Well we have to head out to the airport in about four hours.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but you aren’t driving for many hours, so don’t try to get me to stay to long.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> Drew and JD over her the conversation, they walk in the room and give Mandy a hug. “You’re leaving already?” JD and Drew say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I sowwy.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tis okay.” Drew says.
> 
>  
> 
> Two hours later and everyone says their goodbyes. Mandy goes home, Jonathan and Drew go to the airport to fly back to Vancouver, Hilary and David go to the airport to fly back to Toronto, and JD and Annalee go to the airport to go to North Carolina to visit her brother.


	11. The Official First Night

> Six month later, the _Sailing with the Scott’s Cruise_ is just in two days and Mandy is packing her stuff and meeting with her two best friends and their loves. “You guys better be ready.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “We are, we are.” Brianna says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes we are ready.” Sierra says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay good. Alright, well I’m going to call Jonathan now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “BUTT IMPLANTS!” Sierra says, because Jonathan once admitted to having butt implants.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t care.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I am one who likes my men all _naturel_.” Sierra emphasizes
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy had already started the call with Jonathan and he over hears Sierra talk about the butt implants. “It was a dare, okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> “HAHAHAHA! That is so funny, you still are not Mr. Naturel.” Sierra says.
> 
>  
> 
> “So what, you don’t like me anymore?” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well. We need to get going. Are you guys staying at the hotel they is by the cruise or are you going to show up last minute?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “We were thinking about showing up last minute but Drew insisted on the hotel.” Jonathan joked
> 
>  
> 
> “Good. Tell Drew I said thank you for insisting on the hotel. In the hotel are we going to stay in the same room or is it going to be like the cruise where we have our own cabins but the hotel with rooms?”
> 
>  
> 
> “We can stay in the same room if you want.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That would be nice.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and her best friends leave for the cruise and arrive at the hotel and meet up with Jonathan, JD, Annalee, Drew, and Linda. JD and Annalee go for their room; Drew and Linda share a split room with Jonathan and Mandy; Briannah and Talia (Briannah’s girlfriend) share a split room with Sierra and Tray (Sierra’s boyfriend). In Jonathan and Mandy’s split room, Drew walks in and talks to her. “If there is anything you need, I am right here and JD and Annalee are across the hall and of course Sierra and Brianna are all across the hall. Mostly cause we are on the half that has the split room and JD and Annalee are not on our half so yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah I kind of got that. But yeah, don’t worry I will talk to you if I need you and I got Jonathan right here.”
> 
>  
> 
> Drew smiles and steps back on his part of the room and close the door. Jonathan notices that Drew has left and craws into bed with Mandy, he then takes his hand and slides it on her leg to her thigh. Mandy looks at Jonathan, Jonathan sits up and starts kissing her neck. Mandy starts to moan quietly and Jonathan takes his hand on her thigh and moves it to her inner thigh and starts to slide his hand up and down her clitoris. Mandy moans louder. Jonathan sits up and takes his pants off and unbuttons her pants and helps her slides them off. He begins to finger her through her panties she takes her hand and grabs the bulge of his cock though his boxer briefs. He then slowly takes off his boxer briefs and sits on her thighs and slides his cock on her clitoris through her panties. Mandy is getting wetter. He moves her panties out of the way and slowly inserts his fingers into her, she moans even more. “Oh, Jonathan yes.” Mandy says then covers her mouth like she didn’t expect herself to say that.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan smiles. He takes his fingers out and gets on his knees and moves closer to her face to where his cock is right there in front of her eye and mouth. She then opens her mouth and grabs it with her hands and licks it. He then grabs the back of her head and shoves her mouth onto his cock. She almost couldn’t breath for a minute. As she’s sucking on his cock he takes his hand into her panties and rubs her clitoris. She moans around his cock. He moves back and looks at her as her prepares his cock to go into her vagina. “Are you ready?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.” She moans.
> 
>  
> 
> He inserts his cock into her vagina and she moans even louder. Drew and Linda can’t hear a thing mostly cause they are also fucking. Jonathan’s slowly thrusting into her, and then he begins to thrust faster and faster. The faster he thrusts into her the louder she moans. He thrusts just a few more times and then she hits her climax, she sighs in relief but he is still thrusting into her. He speeds it up one more time till his climax is reached. She pants like she just ran a mile or something. She then backs away from him and then shoves him onto his back, and starts sucking on his cock. It becomes sloppy, sloppy wet drool and her cum starts to drip from her face. He then comes into her mouth and she swallows it all. “I though you were ready?” he says with a smirk as he pants.
> 
>  
> 
> “You were taking so long.” Mandy says while panting trying to catch her breath.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Jonathan says


	12. On the Cruise We Go

> The next day they go to aboard the cruise. Jonathan walks Mandy to her cabin. “I had a really nice time last night.” Mandy says as she winks to Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> “So did I.” Jonathan says as he winks back.
> 
>  
> 
> They walk into the cabin and set the stuff down and Mandy takes her bag with hair products, straighteners, curlers, blow dryer, and holder for that stuff into the bathroom and sets it all up. Jonathan walks into the bathroom and watches her set it all up. “Wow that is a lot of hair stuff.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Like you don’t have at least half this stuff?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Point taken.” Jonathan then looks at the bed and lightly grabs her by the wrist and throws her on the bed and gets on top of her. They start to kiss passionately as he moves down from her face and start to kiss at her neck. He then unbuttons her shirt and moves her bra out of the way and starts sucking on her breast. She moans even louder than last night. Drew walks in and they pause. “Ugh… Can you guys not wait?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan started it!” Mandy yells
> 
>  
> 
> “Was not!” Jonathan protests.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah okay.” Drew says as he walks out the door and closes it behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan looks at the door and looks back at Mandy. He then thrust onto her and kisses her ever so passionately. Mandy lets out this huge moan. Jonathan sits up and pulls her pants off and starts sucking at her clitoris through her panties. Mandy has her one hand curled in his hair and the other grabbing the sheets. Jonathan then pulls her panties off and goes back to licking her clitoris. Mandy moans once more. Jonathan does something wicked with his tongue to make Mandy exceed her climax. She moans so loudly to where the entire city of Maine could here her. She pushes Jonathan off of her and kisses him passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> Later that day they are out on the deck enjoying Drew and Linda doing karaoke. Drew and Linda get done with their song and tell Jonathan and Mandy to go up there and do a song. “Come on! You both should go up there.” Drew says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… No, I’m good.” Mandy protest
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh come one it will be fun.” Linda says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah come on you can’t be that bad.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s not that I am bad, which I am. It’s just that I am very socially awkward.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well we won’t make you go up there if you really aren’t comfortable to do so.” Linda says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I am not giving up!” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “DREW!” Linda says angrily.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay.” Drew says looking at Mandy with determination.
> 
>  
> 
> Linda rolls her eye and drags Drew away from Mandy. “Don’t you dare force her to go up there, I’m afraid she might have a panic attack.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That will not happen.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well you don’t know that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on I just want my sissy to have a fun time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “She might have a fun time watching everyone else do karaoke.”
> 
>  
> 
> “She would have way more fun singing up there like everyone else.”
> 
>  
> 
> Karaoke session ended, and Jonathan and Mandy were hanging out in his room. “So, were you scared that Drew would make you go up there in front of everyone.”
> 
>  
> 
> “We are not talking about it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine.”


	13. Meeting Jillian and Todd from Love it or List it Too

> Mandy goes back to her cabin, which is across the hall from Jonathan’s cabin. The next day Mandy and Jonathan go to the ice cream shop on the cruise. While they are waiting they bump into Jillian and Todd. “Oh look, it’s Jillian and Todd from _Love it or List it too_.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Jillian. Hey Todd.” Jonathan says getting their attention.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Jonathan.” Jillian and Todd both say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “So this is the lucky lady, huh?” Todd asks.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I don’t know.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “You guys are dating not in a relationship, right?” Jillian asks to clarify
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.” Mandy answers
> 
>  
> 
> “Well at least you found someone.” Todd says
> 
>  
> 
> “At least you understand the difference between _dating_ and _in a relationship_.” Mandy says to Jillian
> 
>  
> 
> “Seriously why is it that people easily confuse the two?” Jillian says
> 
>  
> 
> “Right!” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait. What is the difference again?” Todd and Jonathan asks in unison
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and Jillian look at Todd and Jonathan and hit them both on the arm for being smartasses. “Really?!” Jillian and Mandy yell angrily in unison
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay. We’re sorry.” Jonathan and Todd say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “We heard a lot about you by the way.” Jillian says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Mandy says knowing what is about to be said
> 
>  
> 
> “We are here for you, you know.” Todd says giving Mandy a hug.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know thank you, but I swear I am feeling a lot better and I’m sure I’m fine, and if I need to talk to someone, I will talk to you guys. Be sure of it.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Just feel free to talk to us if you need to.” Jillian says smiling at Mandy.


	14. The Rise of Hilary Farr x David Visentin

> After they get their ice cream they go and hang out by the pool for a few hours. Four hours pass and they go back to their cabins. Mandy and Jonathan are Snapchatting about their roommates; Jonathan’s cabin has two other room, one for JD and Annalee and the other for Drew and Linda; Mandy’s cabin has also two other rooms, one for Sierra and Tray and the other for Briannah and Talia. The next day Jonathan and Mandy go on a date at the restaurant on the cruise, and whom do they see? Hilary and David. “Heeeyy.” Mandy says to Hilary and David.
> 
>  
> 
> “Before you ask, I am still married to my beautiful wife.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sure she wasn’t really thinking that this is an actual date, we are just discussing plans for an episode.” Hilary says.
> 
>  
> 
> “We know, I don’t think we would ever see you guys together, together.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy ships us though.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “I think we all do though.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? You too?” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well you guys fight more like a couple than brother and sister.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s not wrong.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh don’t you start.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay. Relax guys; jeez we are not here to stress anyone out. Sorry we ever said anything to you guys.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be stressed for that. I mean you guys aren’t wrong. We do fight like a married couple. I guess I-I-ugh-never mind.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “No, what. Tell us what you are thinking.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s nothing.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s something.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, what’s up?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, ugh… I have always had a crush on you somewhat.” David finally says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh… Wow. Well I did start to like you a little bit.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and Jonathan look at each other with open mouths of happiness. David and Hilary look at Jonathan and Mandy. “Okay, this stays between us, all four of us. Do you hear me?” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, only you two know.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “That means Drew can not know, he will tell everyone.” Hilary says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, we won’t tell anyone.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “This makes me happy! Hey can I-and hear me out-can I write about it in a fanfiction? No one will know, they will literally think it’s just fiction.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No.” David says with an awkward laugh
> 
>  
> 
> “Please?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know…” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Can I at least wright about it, I won’t even publish it. And besides you two aren’t even dating.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “That is true. Okay, but don’t publish it.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.” Mandy cheers
> 
>  
> 
> Later that day, Hilary knocks on Mandy’s cabin door. “Come in.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, ugh… can I tell you something?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure, what’s up?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Well…” Hilary can’t seem to get it out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes…”
> 
>  
> 
> “David kissed me!”
> 
>  
> 
> “What?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I don’t know what he was thinking… It all just sort of happened, you know? What do I do?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh, do you think he is going to talk to his wife about it?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know, I’m scared that she’ll hate me and think I am just trying to steal her man.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That can’t be you said you’ve met her, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah…”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well what was she like?”
> 
>  
> 
> “She was really nice and we joked about a relationship starting between David and I.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe she’ll be upset but will also understand.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe she’ll tell him to make sure he really has feeling for you and they’ll still be friends.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That is in a perfect world and we don’t live in a perfect world.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You never know.”


	15. Hilary x David pt. 2: It's Finally happening.

> Two hours later and David goes by Hilary’s cabin and tries to see if she is in her room, and she is not. He then calls Jonathan to ask where Hilary might be. Jonathan tells David that she is in Mandy’s cabin, right across from his. David goes to Mandy’s cabin and knocks on the door. “Hilary, It’s David.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh jeez, what do I do?” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Come in. Just relax.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, can we talk?” David asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Have you said anything to your wife?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No, not yet.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “David!” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “What? What do you want from me?” David asks
> 
>  
> 
> “You need to talk to her so she isn’t hurt.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “She’ll be hurt either way.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “She’ll be less hurt if you talk to her.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay. I’ll call her, can I stay in here to do so.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Have you guys already talked about what if?” Hilary asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, but I don’t know how she’ll really react.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Just talk to her and see.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> David calls his wife, and they talk for two hours. “Well what did she say?”
> 
>  
> 
> “She said she’s happy that I am happy to know what I really want.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, she said she just wants me to be happy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s great.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well yeah, but she told me to make sure before I move out, if I move out.”
> 
>  
> 
> “She could be kicking you know and she isn’t though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That is true.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary looks at David with tears in her eye. “I’m so sorry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “She’s not mad and it’s not the end of our friendship Hilary.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know but, what about your son?”
> 
>  
> 
> “He’ll be fine, I’m sure. You don’t even live that far from me anyways. You are literally right there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know I just don’t want him to grow up hating you for hurting Krista.”
> 
>  
> 
> David dries Hilary’s tears. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary kisses David passionately. David falls onto Hilary as they kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… guys?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> They break the kiss. “Oh sorry, guess we got carried away.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, sorry about that.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s fine, you guys are more than welcome to stay here for night. We can watch Netflix.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, we should go. Come on Hilary. Night Mandy.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> “Night. Whoa!” David drags Hilary to her room.
> 
>  
> 
> “Night!” Mandy yells
> 
>  
> 
> David takes Hilary back to her room and they go back to kissing passionately. David now knows what he wants; he wants Hilary. David gets up and takes his pants off. Hilary struggles taking her pants and panties off. David unbuttons Hilary’s top; they kiss passionately once more. David goes down kissing Hilary all over her body until he gets to her clitoris. He begins to lick her clitoris; she’s already moaning loudly. “OH! David! You have no idea how long it has been since I fell in love with someone who really cares for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> David stops. “Oh, I thought you were going to say I have no idea how long it has been since you’ve been with a man.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary sits up, and slaps him. “Really asshole?” She smirks.
> 
>  
> 
> “I was kidding.” David says as he stands up trying to give her a hug.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. You already hurt my feelings.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on please.” David pleas
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sighs* Okay.” Hilary hugs David as she pushes him onto the bed. “Now it’s my turn.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh… Okay.” David says
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary sits up and gets onto her knees and goes to David’s boxers and slides her hand in them. She pulls out his cock and starts rubbing it up and down. She moves to sit on David’s face, and bends down to suck his cock. David does nothing; he’s waiting for a command. Hilary nudges her lower half amongst David’s face giving him the ‘Okay’ to lick her clitoris. Hilary sucks David’s cock like her life depended on it. David lets out a huge moan. Hilary gets up and turns around and sits on David’s cock. “You didn’t do much of anything, I am terribly disappointed.” Hilary says.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sorry but is this a BDSM roll play sort of thing?” David asks
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary slaps David. “Speak only when spoken to.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes ma’am.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright, we are going to have a little fun.” Hilary opens a drawer and pulls out a collar and a leash.
> 
>  
> 
> “Question, if I may. Why do you have that?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh this, I’ve been ready to use this on you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, it’s for a vine that JD and I are doing tomorrow, did you really think I knew we would end up together like this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay then forget I asked.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary puts the collar around David’s neck and hooks the leash. She pulls David up and kisses him passionately. “You are now my slave for the night. Got it?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes mistress.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary gets up from David’s cock, “Good boy. Now, get up and get down on all fours.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes mistress.” David does as told.
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary pulls David’s face into her clitoris. “Now lick it.” David does as told.
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary stops David and lies down onto the bed and unhooks the leash from the collar. “You can take it off now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you.” David gets up and walks over to Hilary. “But we aren’t done yet.” David lies down with her.
> 
>  
> 
> Hilary smiles and kisses him passionately. David inserts his cock into her. He thrusts into her repeatedly. Hilary moans. David takes a few more thrusts before Hilary hits her climax. And it doesn’t take long for him to hit his climax either. Hilary pants. “I love you so much.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I love you too.” They go to sleep.


	16. The Night After

> The next day Hilary runs to Mandy’s cabin and tells her everything. “What?” Mandy yells in surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Hilary says
> 
>  
> 
> “Omg! That is intense. Do you think you really love him, like love, love him?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know. That’s the problem, I still need to figure out if I want to be with him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “…You do, don’t you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* Yes! I do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Tell him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s the last day of the cruise isn’t it?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Dang.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah haha.”
> 
>  
> 
> Later that day Hilary talks to David. “David, I really, really need to tell you something important.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Is this about last night?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I also have to tell you something too.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I want to say ‘we’ll say it on three’ but it could be bad. Is it bad like emotional bad, or is this something you would like me to hear?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Definitely something I want you to hear.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Then we’ll say it on three?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> They count in unison. “1, 2… 3. I’m in love with you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasps* Yes. Thank you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So you do have feeling for me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course I do David, you’ve been there for me and as much as we fight, you are always there for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “*Smiles* Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> Even later that day, Jonathan and Mandy are hanging by the pool. “OMG! Guess what I have to tell you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What? Hilary and David do like each other?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, they were making out passionately on my bed last night.”
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  “No!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes! And they had sex last night.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But David is still married.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but he talked to his wife last night and she said for him to do what ever it takes to know that if this is what he wants.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So he isn’t confused and unhappy?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That is so cute!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Right?”
> 
>  
> 
> Later that day they head back to shore and go home.


	17. Property Brothers

> About eight months ago Mandy and her friends put in request to be on _Property Brothers_. About five mouths after that, Mandy and her friends moved into an apartment in LA for the mean time. It’s now three mouths after the cruise and Jonathan calls Mandy to tell her that she is going to be on _Property Brothers_. “Yes! I am so happy!” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait. The papers say LA, don’t you live in Alabama?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but we came to LA to live in apartment for now till we find a house.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> One of the camera crewmembers goes to the apartment and they reveal their wish list. “We want a house that has a big layout, not something too awkward…” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Why do you say not something too awkward’?” Briannah says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well we are getting a fixer upper.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “No. We can afford a nice move-in ready house.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “Not with out wish list and budget.” Mandy says says
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you so sure?” Briannah says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes I am. As I was saying, not too awkward but something that we can really work with.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “If we can get our dream kitchen and master bath that would be nice. Oh and a nice master closet.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “You just want to blow our budget with some loan from the bank don’t you?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “We won’t have to get a loan.” Briannah says
> 
>  
> 
> “For what you are asking for? Yes, Yes we would… We want a nice two or three story home with a nice finished, not furnished, basement.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “A decent size backyard for my two daughters, Hope and Grace.” Briannah says.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan and Drew bring them to a move in ready house with everything on there wish list. “So here it is, and you said that you wanted a fixer upper?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, or at least I do.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well that is a first.” Drew says. “Well here is your main living room.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn! You could seat over ten to fifteen people here at once.” Sierra says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep. Here’s the dining room.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks around and sees the kitchen and sees how high end it is. “Hey Drew, can we go and see the bedrooms now?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Sure. Okay…” Drew says not knowing what she was up to.
> 
>  
> 
> Drew, Sierra, Brianna, Talia, and Tray head up stairs. Jonathan lightly puts his hand on Mandy’s shoulder, “What are you doing?” He whispers.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’ll see.” Mandy says as they head upstairs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, here’s bedroom #1, 2 and 3. And here’s the Master.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh I know I call the master!” Sierra says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… No. Brianna and Talia should get the master cause they are two girls who care twice as much about their hair and face as you do.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah!” Brianna and Talia chant in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “I honestly agree. I mean one girl takes up more than enough room. That’s like telling Mandy and Jonathan to share a ‘small’ room and a smaller bathroom together.” Drew says.
> 
>  
> 
> Tray nods his head in agreement to Mandy and Drew.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t agree with them!” Sierra yells at Tray.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright let’s go to the kitchen now.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow!” Sierra and Brianna say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep.” Drew says. “This kitchen big enough for you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes!” Brianna exclaims
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks around with out saying a word. Drew examines her. “Ugh… You aren’t saying a word. Why is that?”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy keeps looking around. “This looks high end, a million dollars high end to be exact…”
> 
>  
> 
> Sierra stops being in awe and holds a straight face. “Shut up.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What? You know we can’t afford this right.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you doing? Stop it!” Brianna says
> 
>  
> 
> “Shut up!” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “You know don’t you?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Sierra jumps Mandy for ruining her happiness. “HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY HAPPINESS?!”
> 
>  
> 
> “AAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HELP!” Mandy screams while laughing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay! Don’t kill her please!” Jonathan says as he pulls Mandy away from Sierra.
> 
>  
> 
> “LET ME AT HER!” Sierra says as Drew tries to keep her away from Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay. Enough is enough.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “You ruined my happiness! Why would you do that” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sorry! It’s just true. Drew tell us the damn price before she tries to kill me.” Mandy demands
> 
>  
> 
> “Then she’ll kill me!” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “DREW!” Mandy screams in demand
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay! Your budget is $800,000. The price for this house is $1,080,000.” Drew finally says
> 
>  
> 
> “Awwww! Why?” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well you and Briannah want a move-in-ready house, you can’t have that with your budget. And that long of a wish-list.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Told you!” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay we’ll agree to go with a fixer upper.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on Briannah. Let’s go find our dream home.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh-okay.” Briannah says trying to stop sobbing.
> 
>  
> 
> They go outside to get to their cars. “Are you okay?” Jonathan asks.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want to ride with Drew and I?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you scared of her or you just don’t want to be cussed out by her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t want to be cussed out.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want me to sit in the back with you or do you want to sit up front with Drew?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll sit in the back with you.” Mandy says as she hesitates to breath.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan picks her and puts her in the car. He then slides in the back with her. “You okay?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m go-good.” Mandy says with hesitation.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan are you sure you don’t want to drive?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No. It’s fine Drew. He can sit back here.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan hugs Mandy tightly, not letting her go. Mandy chuckles slightly. Jonathan and Mandy begin to lock eyes. Mandy leans back a little, Jonathan leans in, and Mandy and Jonathan kiss. They begin to kiss passionately. Jonathan slides his hands around her waist. Drew looks back and smiles. They pull up to the first house and the first neighborhood that has all the listings they are going to look at first. Mandy and Jonathan stop kissing. Jonathan escorts her out of the car. Jonathan puts his arm around Mandy, holding her closely and tightly. Sierra, Briannah, Tray, Talia all pulls up. “Here it is.” Drew says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Let’s go inside.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> They go inside. “Wow. Ew this is gross.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan laughs. They take a tour of the house, and then they go to another fixer-upper and another and another until they find the top second contender. “Okay. Do you want me to review the top two?” Drew asks.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I know there is the first and the last one, but I kind of like the fifth house we looked at, the ‘Creaky Floor Boards’ house.” Briannah says
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow! That’s a first. Okay well I can call Jonathan— Mandy! You don’t call Jonathan. I call him.” Drew suggested while demanding to Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks up as her phone was in her hand already calling him. She then shows her phone to Drew. “Ooops.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? *Sigh* Okay fine. Call him.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey babe. What’s up?” Jonathan says over the phone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing much. Briannah is interested in the ‘Creaky Floor Boards’ house.” Mandy says.
> 
> “Really now? Okay want me to show the designs for that?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “You have them pulled up? Don’t you?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I mean when I realized that Briannah was interested in that house as we were touring it, I made them.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you come to the café please?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure.” Jonathan says as they hang up. Jonathan pulls up to the café. “Hey.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, see you got your laptop.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep wanna see?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes please.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan shows the design for the house and they are in awe. They choose the first house. They get started with the renovation. They find some asbestos and an unnecessary place for a beam. Mandy starts to get stressed. They uncover more and more walls. They begin to find more asbestos. Mandy then starts to break down to cry. “Shhhh, its okay, its okay.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, its not. Literally our entire said budget is gone.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “’Said budget’?” Jonathan questions.
> 
>  
> 
> “I kept about $40,000 from them so it can go to anything like this.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That would help big time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know and I didn’t want to tell them cause they would be trying to go for high-end everything. And we don’t need that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan then sits on the floor with Mandy to cuddle her to calm her down. Jonathan dries her tears, and kisses her passionately. They get the house done, and they come back to see the final result.


	18. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy knew she might be messing the almost relationship up between her and Jonathan when she decides to talk to his ex wife.

> They live in the house for a few months so far. Mandy then goes over Jonathan’s for the weekend. They are in his bedroom. “So, this is your room?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. You like?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, its nice,” Mandy answers as she sits on the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan sits on the bed with her. He leans in close and they kiss passionately. He slides his hand down her leg and into her inner thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy breaks the kiss. “So, what did your ex do to hurt you?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan takes a deep breath. “Do you really want to know?” Jonathan’s phone goes off from a text. Mandy looks at it. It’s his ex.
> 
>  
> 
> “Really? Jonathan, babe, please tell me. I don’t think of her as a threat. I just don’t want her to hurt you again as a friend. I want your heart to be safe. And has she apologized for hurting you. Cause maybe she made a mistake and wants you back, and maybe you might be meant for her.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow. No. What she did was she dated me and let it get to marriage because I’m a celebrity. She wanted fame.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So she used you for fame? That is not okay. Nothing hurts more than being used.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Did she also cheat on you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, cause she didn’t really love me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m curious, did Drew feel all the pain you went through because of her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, he said it was like it happened to him and not me. Even though it did happen to me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Did she apologize?”
> 
>  
> 
> “To me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow. She owes your main family an apology.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but she won’t”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.” Mandy finds her on twitter and Facebook and uses her phone number to contact her and give her a piece of her mind. _How could you do that to Jonathan? You didn’t hurt just him you know. You hurt JD, Drew his mom, dad, Linda and Annalee. You are such a horrible person. And if you think you can still talk to him after what you pulled, you are sorely mistaken._ She gets done texting her and it take an entire day for her to reply.
> 
>  
> 
> JD comes up to Mandy. “Did you text his ex?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> “He is going to be really mad at you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. How did you figure out I texted her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “She texted me an apology.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. She didn’t apologize the, why now? What did you say?”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy shows the message to JD.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan comes into the room. “Why did you text her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “So she can understand what she really did.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “That wasn’t your place.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Somebody had to say something to her. She apologized to JD.”
> 
>  
> 
> “…Really?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” JD says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* Not the point. I think we should break up.”
> 
>  
> 
> “…Okay. Fine. I’ll just get my stuff and leave.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan. Don’t.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t what JD, she betrayed my trust.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy goes and gets her stuff and leaves.


	19. "That's My Brother!"

> “We broke up!” Mandy says to Sierra and Briannah. But Sierra was not home at the time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why?” Briannah asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I told his ex what I felt needed to be told.”
> 
>  
> 
> “He finally told you what his ex did?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
>  
> 
> Later that day Mandy, Sierra, and Briannah go to a bar. Mandy is depressed, so this guy who sees her comes up to her and sweet-talks her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”
> 
>  
> 
> “My ‘boyfriend’ and I just broke up.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn. I’m sorry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No its fine.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> He takes her to his house. He begins to kiss her neck. Mandy stops it. “Why? What’s wrong?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing. Its just I just met you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and the guy date for about a month. The guy takes her to his job. Mandy stays in the car. Drew pulls up near them. He sees Mandy and walks up to the car. “Hey sis. How are you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m good, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m good also, yeah when I heard you and Jonathan broke up I got pissed at him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, hey did his ex ever apologize?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, even our parents got an apology.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah and JD told me what you said, I do not think you were in the wrong at all.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks, at least you see what I was trying to do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> They guy comes out and grabs Drew by his shoulder and starts punching his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE’S MY BROTHER!”
> 
>  
> 
> “YOU MEAN JONATHAN’S BROTHER! WHY DO YOU STILL TALK TO HIM?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Because, he was there for me in my most depressed state. You need to leave.” Mandy demands
> 
>  
> 
> “You need me anyways.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Not if you are going to be like this.” Mandy helps Drew up. They guy leaves. “I am so sorry!” Mandy starts to sob.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s okay, I’m fine.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> Drew drives Mandy home. It’s been a week later and Mandy feels that someone is watching her. She goes to take a shower and her ex shows up and pops in the shower. “AAAAAAHHHHHH! GET OUT!”
> 
>  
> 
> “You need me!” The guy says as he grabs her from behind and pulls out a knife.
> 
>  
> 
> “NO!” Mandy screams as the guy begins thrusting into her.
> 
>  
> 
> Briannah over hears Mandy screams. She runs into the bathroom to save her. The guy forces himself into Mandy. Meanwhile, Jonathan stops over to talk to Mandy. He knocks on the door and hears a scream. Jonathan quickly runs in and runs to Mandy’s bathroom. The guy sees Jonathan and slits Mandy’s throat, and Mandy slides down. Briannah goes to beat the crap out of the guy and the guy shanks Briannah in her side. Jonathan then clutches his fists and punches the guy as he tries to leave. Briannah, all soaked, steps out of the shower and grabs Mandy’s phone to call the police. The cops and the ambulance get there just in time. Jonathan picks Mandy from the ground. Mandy has lost a lot of blood and is near death. They get her to the hospital just in time. A few hours later after surgery, Mandy wakes up, but she can’t say a word. When the guy slit her throat, he cut her vocal cords. She begins sobbing, but only silently. Jonathan is still crying from when he saw her on the floor losing all her blood. Briannah walks into the room with the IV in her arm and the machine hooked up to it. The cops walk through the door and question Briannah, Jonathan, and Mandy. They hand Mandy an erase board and marker so she can write down some answers as asked. When that is all done, the cops leave to go and arrest the man. A week goes by, Jonathan drives Mandy and Briannah home. It doesn’t take much for Mandy walk into the door for her to immediately break down and cry. They have only lived in the house for around six months and Mandy already wants to leave.


	20. Buying and Selling with Love it or List it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jonathan asks Mandy to be his girlfriend! I'm quite sure we can all agree that we all have been waiting for this moment.

 

> A month passes by and Mandy still can’t verbally speak, so she texts all her roommates in for a meeting. ‘ _I am considering moving out. I can not stand being in this house any longer.’_ Mandy starts the meeting written on a marker erase board.
> 
>  
> 
> “Honestly, after knowing what happened to you, I don’t want to stay here either.” Talia says looking back and forth between Mandy and Briannah.
> 
>  
> 
> “I kind of feel the same.” Sierra says as Tray nods his head.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _Okay, then it’s settled?_ ’ Mandy asks on the white board
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Everyone says in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _Alright we’ll call Hilary and David for Love it or List it.’_ Mandy says on the white board
> 
>  
> 
> “Why can’t we just call Jonathan and Drew?” Briannah asks.
> 
>  
> 
> ‘ _Cause he made this house for us and I don’t want him to be mad at me_.’ Mandy says on the white board
> 
>  
> 
> “… Okay if you say so.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy text Hilary and David and gets a quick request to be on _Love it or List it_. Little does Mandy know, Hilary and David are with Jonathan and Drew. Hilary tells Jonathan what’s up and unlike Mandy expected, Jonathan is not mad at her. Jonathan is happy, because it means he can ask her to move in with him. For them _HGTV_ does a crossover of _Love it or List it_ and _Property Brothers: Buying and Selling_. They went to the house. The house was a bit of a mess, for Mandy’s part of the house anyways. Hilary walks up to Mandy and hugs her tightly. “He knows and he isn’t at all mad.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy froze and looked around; Jonathan was there with a sad look on his face. “I am so sorry!” Jonathan began to break down into tears. “I should have never broke up with you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan. Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not your fault this happened.” Hilary said
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes it is! If I never broke up with her, then I this would have never happened!” Jonathan exclaimed as Mandy starts to let tears fall as she goes and leans up against a wall and slides down. Jonathan walks over to Mandy and sits beside her. “I should have protected you.” Jonathan whispered. “I should have been there, and I should have never told you to leave.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy sees a little white board a couple feet away, gets up and grabs it. She writes, ‘ _Everything is fine, I’m okay. It is not your fault; please don’t beat yourself up for this. The past is the past. I’m here with you now.’_
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan gets up and walks over to Mandy and kisses her ever so passionately. “Mandy. Will you, be my girlfriend?” Jonathan finally asks.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy begins to write on the board but Jonathan snatches the board from her. Mandy nods her head, and then punches Jonathan in the gut for snatching her board.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, okay. Here’s your board back.” Jonathan says as he crosses his arm over his stomach. He then pulls Mandy close. “I’m gonna take you on a date tonight.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Awwwwwww!” Hilary says.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy blushes. A few hours later after some renovating, they go on their date. Jonathan takes her to an open, yet empty field and they have a picnic.


	21. Buying and Selling with Love it or List it Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Now he asks her to move in with him?! OMG! That is amazeballs! Once again, I'm sure we can all agree that we have been waiting for this moment.

 

> The next day Drew and Jonathan give Hilary and David tour the house. Drew calls Sierra and Briannah and asks them if it would be okay if they redo a bit of everything else within the house. Sierra and Briannah give the okay; Jonathan, Hilary, and Desta (Hilary’s design assistant) make plans for the house. Sierra and Briannah get back to the house and help out. Jonathan assigns homework to them. Briannah texts Mandy and tells her what their homework is. Mandy says she wants to help so she comes back and helps. David later takes Sierra to look for a house and Drew takes Briannah. “So what kind of house are you looking for anyways?” Drew and David ask Briannah and Sierra from different locations.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh, Is Jonathan going to ask Mandy to move in with him any time soon?” Briannah asks Drew.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, why?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Cause I think I want to live somewhere near you guys. Like next door, maybe.” Briannah says
> 
>  
> 
> “… I think our next-door neighbor is planning on moving.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “Sweet! Can we take a ride there?” Briannah asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure we can.” Drew says. They head out to Drew’s car and take a ride to Vegas.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, David and Sierra are talking about the kind of house she wants. “I want a two bedroom two and half bathroom including an en suite with a walk-in closet connected to it kind of house.” Sierra says
> 
>  
> 
> “I think I can find that.” David says. “Do you plan to live in LA still or do you want to live near Mandy?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh, I have family in LA and kind of want to stay near them, I know that Briannah is planning on moving to Vegas to be near Mandy to keep her company when Jonathan isn’t there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Just want to be near your family? I can do that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
>  
> 
> As David takes Sierra for some house tours, while Briannah and Drew heading off to Vegas, get there around four in the afternoon. Meanwhile as Jonathan, Hilary, Desta, and Mandy are back at the house coming up with ways to save money and fix it up. As Hilary and Jonathan walk in, Hilary looks back at Mandy. “You want to come in or…”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy nods, but she doesn’t move.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan walks outside and over to Mandy. “Come on, I got you.” Jonathan says as he grabs her hands holding them. They take a few steps and its not long before Mandy starts to shed some tears.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy breaths in and out, she’s crying but not sobbing. As the tear are rolling down her face, she takes a step into the house, still can’t talk. Mandy pulls out her phone with the original floor plan of the house on it. She edits a wall gone and another and another. Then she sets up some new furniture for the house.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow! That looks nice. I think, instead of going uber modern, we should have some vintage somewhere there.” Hilary suggests
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy exists the app and goes to messages and text Hilary, _I never though you would ask! Omg I have been waiting for someone to suggest that all day!_
> 
>  
> 
> “Haha! Nice. Yeah, I really think vintage would be nice for this and is would be a real eye opener for people.
> 
>  
> 
> As they fix up the house, Briannah and Sierra come home with some news. They both put an offer on a house each. They do the final reveal for the house. After the show Sierra and Briannah go their separate ways. Jonathan later takes Mandy to the hospital to have vocal surgery. Her surgery is over with and she is able to talk, but all in moderation. She has to take it slow; she has to pace her self. She has to take baby steps to the volume to what she can talk at for now.
> 
>  
> 
> A week passes by and Mandy and Jonathan are on a date and Jonathan is about to ask Mandy to completely move in. “So we’ve known each other for a while now… I was thinking that you should move in with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you sure?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I am.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, I would love to move in with you.”


	22. I Like it When You Take Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Mandy tells Jonathan "I like it when you take charge of me like that." He gets a fantastic idea on how to really take charge of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is the... probably the most smuttiest thing I have ever written in my life.

[This](http://eba256love.tumblr.com/image/132308913326) is what Mandy was wearing

* * *

 

 

> A few hours pass and Mandy and Jonathan go back to LA to gather her stuff from storage. She calls a U-Haul truck and has her stuff taken to the house. They get back to the house, Mandy flops on the bed and Jonathan walks over as he takes his shirt off. He unbuttons Mandy’s pants and pulls them down. He then unbuttons his own pants and pulls out his cock. He then thrusts into her slowly. He pulls Mandy by her legs close to him. And he thrusts faster and faster. “God you’re so beautiful!” He thrust even faster. Mandy hits her climax first and Jonathan keeps going. Mandy squirms and wiggles. Mandy moans loudly. Jonathan reached his climax, he then pulls out. “You okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Mandy exhales
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry I kept going.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Its fine, it was sexy that you took charge of me like that.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Really?” Jonathan says raising an eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I liked it.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> The next day, Jonathan goes on Mandy’s laptop and looks at the dress site she always talks about. He looks through her favorites and gets his laptop and makes an account of his own. He then orders a lingerie piece, a pair of laced up boots and a garter piece. And he goes to a sex shop and purchases a collar and leash, a whip, a pair of handcuffs and some other toys. Mandy was still kind of staying in the guest room because she was still awkward about sleeping with him every single night, she wasn’t used to sleeping with anyone cause after all, he was her first. After the lingerie, boots, and garter arrive; he leaves it on her bed with the collar and with a note. He keeps the handcuffs, leash, whip, and other sex toys and waits for her. She later walks into her room and reads the note.
> 
>  
> 
> _Put this on, craw to my room and wait for me to tell you to come in._
> 
>  
> 
> She puts on the entire outfit along with the collar. She commits to the by immediately getting down on all fours and starts crawling to his room. She knocks on the door and waits for his responds. “Come in _Princess_.” Jonathan calls out. Mandy looks down at the collar and sees that _Princess_ is indeed engraved into the tag. She opens the door and slowly walks in. Jonathan is sitting on the bed completely naked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes master. What are your rules may I ask?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Rules? Okay:
> 
> Rule Number One: Do not back talk me.
> 
> Number two: Do not talk bad of me.
> 
> Number three: Do not ever disobey me.
> 
> Number four: If you want something, do not be afraid to ask.
> 
> Number five: Do not be afraid of me.” Jonathan lists
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes master.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan walks over to Mandy and hooks the leash onto her collar. He walks her over by the bed and handcuffs her to the ceiling where he had a plant. “Are there any rules you have before we start?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I hate the word _daddy_. That is what I personally call my own father. I find it weird that people find it sexy to be calling their baes _daddy_ and _mommy_. Like that is so weird.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you call me _daddy_ or say _who’s your daddy?_ Cause that is weird and I don’t blame you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Good.”
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan picks up the whip and slides it across her stomach all the way down to her clitoris. He picks it up and whips it down. Mandy lets out a quick loud moan. He takes his hand and rubs her clitoris until she was wet. He takes his whip and whips her ass till it turned red. Then he whips her clitoris a few times; he moves the panties and inserts his cock into her. He takes her body and holds it against his own and thrusts into her. He fucks her harder and harder. He soon undo’s the handcuffs from the ceiling and handcuffs her to the bed. He begins to fuck her even harder than before till she begins begging for mercy. He pulls on her leash a few times. She moans real loud. She was well past her climax. But she didn’t want him to stop. “So, you like that?” He asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Y-yes M-ma-aster!” She stutters to say.
> 
>  
> 
> “Good.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh-ooooooh M-ma-st-ster-er! F-fuuuu-uck-k me ha-ard-der! P-plea-eas-se!” She moans loudly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Only because you asked.” He reaches very well near his climax so he pulls out undoes her handcuffs. She positions herself as he prepares her cock for her mouth. He shoves his cock into her mouth as he pulls on her leash. He reaches his climax and finishes into her mouth. “Can you move babe?” He asks as he undoes her collar
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah-Nope!” She says as she tries to move.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s okay. I’ll leave you hear to catch yourself.” He says as he heads for the bathroom door. “Oh and by the way, Rule Number Six: Only wear that for me, no one else, but me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes Master.” Mandy says as she tries to catch herself. Jonathan walks back into the room and carries her into the bathroom. She is now able to stand on her feet and walk. He strips her of her clothes. She walks into the shower and sits on the bench in the shower. He then takes his hand and rubs on her clitoris. “Oh-oh baby. Yes! Fuck me again.” She gets up and sits him down on the bench and she sits on his cock. He moans loudly. She bounces on his cock. He comes some more into her. They get cleaned up and wash each other’s hair. Jonathan normally never lets anyone except his hairdressers touch his hair but for Mandy, she was the exception. They get done in the shower and they dry off and head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yep.... The most smuttiest thing I have ever written... In. my. life. -_- What do I do now? I ask myself....


	23. "I DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is a big coffee drinker and she has always dreamed about being with someone who would just get up in the morning to drink a little coffee on the occasion. Even if he doesn't really care for coffee. And she knows very well that Jonathan does not drink coffee. But she wants him to try it if he has never tried it before.

> The next day Mandy wakes up next to Jonathan and heads down stairs. She heads into the kitchen and makes some coffee. She takes down her usual mug and her tiny espresso mug. She puts three tablespoons of sugar in her mug, and one tablespoon of sugar in the tiny mug; and poured milk half way into both mugs and brought the coffee back up to the room. “Morning babe.” She sits down on the bed handing the tiny mug to Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> “… I don’t drink coffee.” Jonathan says curious-like.
> 
>  
> 
> “I know, but have EVER even tried coffee?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Truthfully? No.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Please.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fine, but if I don’t like it, you will be punished *chuckles*”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh really now? Then you’ll just have to catch me!” Mandy sips her coffee and runs out of the door.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan drinks the coffee and makes an awkward face. “I DIDN’T LIKE IT!” Jonathan gets up and chases her. “Get back here now!”
> 
>  
> 
> “NEVER!” Mandy says as she’s laughing and running around the house.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan ends up catching her by tripping her and grabbing a hold of her wrist. “Gotcha!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn! … ‘Ow’ by the way. Hehe.” Mandy says while laughing at the mild pain in her wrist that Jonathan caused unintentionally.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan pulls her up and kisses her wrist. “Sorry. Better now?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No! How dare you hurt me?” Mandy jokes
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I said sorry!” Jonathan jokes back.
> 
>  
> 
> “LOL, I’m just kidding.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.” Jonathan says as he kisses her. He picks her up and takes her back to the room. He then sits her on the bed and takes off his boxers.
> 
>  
> 
> “Did you really not like it?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Not really, I mean it wasn’t bad. It’s just not my taste.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, well I know what is.” Mandy says as she takes off her top and pajama pants.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan moves his hands down Mandy’s body down to her clitoris. He then pushes her onto the bed and bends down to meet her clit. He takes two fingers and inserts them past her panties. He then slides her panties down. He continues to thrust his fingers into her. He then puts his mouth onto her clit and moves his tongue in the most magical way possible. “Do you like that?” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasp* Yes! P-please keep g-going!” Mandy hesitates to say.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan continues with his tongue. Mandy continues to gasp and moan. Jonathan also continues to finger while twisting and turning his fingers as he is thrusting them into her. Jonathan stops and gets up and begins to inserts his cock into her. Mandy stops him so she can suck on his cock first. She begins to suck on it and it doesn’t take much for Jonathan to get near to his climax (this time anyways). “Oh baby, I’m about to cum!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. Here you can finish off inside of me.” Mandy says re-positioning herself. Jonathan then inserts his cock into her and thrusts into her until they both reach their climax together. “Really didn’t take you long this time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Cause I was thinking about you the entire time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, like every second?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Pretty much. Should we go for a shower?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah that would be nice.” They take their shower and get dressed. “Hey my friend is calling me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. Take the call.” Jonathan says hoping everything is okay.


	24. Meeting Catharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catharine is a thirteen year old girl who, when she turned six, was abused and raped by her father. She has gained social anxiety and major depression because of it. She was bound to end her life until one day, Mandy shows up and saves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should do the author's point of view over Catharine's life for a chapter. Like say 'meanwhile in a whole nether world, wheres a girl named Catharine is going through something no other child is facing. Or is that just what she thinks.'... and so on and so on.

> “Alright. Hello. Is everything okay?” Mandy asks curiously.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Ugh… So I was doing some research on terrorist in the area and there is one. He has a daughter that is thirteen years old. And he abuses her from what I can see.” Her friend says.
> 
>  
> 
> “OMG! Okay well I’ll be right over there.” Mandy says, as she gets ready to go next door.
> 
>  
> 
> She heads over there; Kevin (her friend) and Mandy discuss what the plan is to save her from an abusive family. They go out and head over the house, well near the house, and sneak inside so scope out the scene. They wait for the girl’s parents to leave the house and they find the girl.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hi, sweetie, what’s your name?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “…. *Sobs* C-C-Catharine.” Catharine answers while sobbing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhh. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to save you.” Mandy says. “Just come with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “…” Catharine looks around then shakes her head. “N-no. I-I don’t w-want to p-put you in d-danger.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll be okay. I want to save you and protect you myself. Okay. Please. This is your only chance to be safe. PLEASE.”
> 
>  
> 
> “O-okay.” Catharine says as she takes Mandy’s hand. Mandy and Kevin get out of the house and bring Catharine to the police. “I have to explain my story? Don’t I?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I know that is the last thing you want to do now. But if you really want your dad to not find you, you have to.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fair enough. Just please be there for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I will. … You know, you are very realistic for someone in this type of situation.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well. It’s just I always hear about people who never help and it just gets worse for them. But of course when they do help, it gets worse. But it gets better when the help is in action. And you are quite risky for someone who wants to help me. Like you gone out of your way to help me more than necessarily.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Well, you might have a future and you are probably ready to give up on life. But I am not ready to give up on you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Catharine blushes. They arrive at the police station and Catharine explains her story to the police. Mandy can’t believe all of what she is hearing. “Well, my life really went down hill every since I turned six. My dad began molesting and abusing me. *Sigh* Just every year he got more aggressive and abusive. He would tie me to the bed and I would scream until he put a gag on me, but that didn’t really stop the screams. One day he told me that I when I turn eighteen I would be sold to someone and be someone’s sex slave.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy began to burst into tears. “OH MY GOD! W-WHY WOULD ANYONE D-DO SUCH TH-THINGS?” Mandy drops to the ground and sobs more.
> 
>  
> 
> After they speak to the police, the police search for her father and arrest him and take him into custody. Mandy takes Catharine back to the house. “So when you said you would protect me yourself, did you mean that to the full extent or just long enough to put me up for adoption?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe to put you up for adoption. My boyfriend, brother, and sister aren’t home most of the time. We travel a lot and we—“ Catharine cut Mandy off.
> 
>  
> 
> “I understand. But I really don’t want to be put up for adoption. I want to stay with you. Please. You understand what I am going though. I’ve seen you on _The Today Show_. You suffer from anxiety and depression. You are the only one who, not only understands me, but also knows what I am emotionally going though. And not only that, you took the time to save me. Please. You are my only hope in life.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. I’ll talk to Jonathan and get his approval but I can’t give a 100% promise.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Fair enough.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Babe. You’re home. Is everything okay? Who is this by the way?” Jonathan asked
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan, this is Catharine. She is the girl I saved from an abusive home.” Mandy says still having tears dripping down her face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god. Are you okay, Catharine?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Please, please, please let me live with you. Please. There isn’t going to be anyone else who knows what I am going through emotionally." Catharine begs
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. Well, I don’t know.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan. Please.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “… Mandy. … Okay. I guess that would be best.” Jonathan finally says
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you so much, babe! *Kisses passionately*” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Later that night when everyone is having dinner, Catharine decides to not eat. She walks off and up to the game room. Catharine sit on the couch and begins to sob.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is she okay?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Not really. I’m gonna go up there and talk to her.” Mandy says as she heads up stairs. “Hey… You okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Not really.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “You really need to eat.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m used to not eating.”
> 
>  
> 
> “That is really bad. You shouldn’t let yourself starve. Well at least eat some crackers. Please, for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “… Mmmhm. Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright well come down stairs with me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy takes Catharine down stairs, and sits her down. “So, tell us a bit about yourself Catharine?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Well. I like music, I like cartoons on _Cartoon Network_ , _Disney Channel_ , and _Nickelodeon_. …” Catharine spaces.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s okay. You are safe now.” Mandy says rubbing Catharine’s back.
> 
>  
> 
> After dinner, Catharine goes to bed early. “Hey, is she okay? What all happened to her in that home anyways?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I-I don’t really want to talk about, and that is for her to tell when she is ready anyways.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Does Jonathan even know all what happened to her?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No. And I don’t really want to tell him cause he will get more attached to her than necessary.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Is that you did?” Drew asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I don’t want to let her go.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Drew hugs Mandy tightly and tells her that everything is going to be okay.
> 
>  
> 
> A few hours’ passes and Catharine is having recurring nightmares. She wakes up screaming ‘NO! DON’T!’ and crying.
> 
>  
> 
> “CATHARINE!” Mandy says as she heads to her room. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. I got you. Everything is going to be okay. I got you baby girl.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Please don’t let me go. Don’t think you can’t take care of me. Please. No one will be able to handle me like this. Please.” Catharine pleads
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhh. I got you. Don’t worry. We are not going to put you up for adoption. You need us more than ever.”
> 
>  
> 
> A week passes by and Mandy has to go and visit family in New Jersey. “Do you really have to go?” Catharine asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. I do. I kind of wish I didn’t.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy.” Jonathan pulls Mandy aside. “What if she has nightmares while you are gone?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Then you will have to take care of it. Look. All you have to do is be there for her. If she is having nightmares then just go to the room and tell her ‘everything is going to be okay’, seriously, it will be fine. I’m sure.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. I guess you are right.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy leaves to get to her flight. Later that night when Catharine goes to bed early again, she wakes up having nightmares again. Jonathan runs to the room. “I just want these nightmares to end!” Catharine screams.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhh. It’s going to be okay.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “I wish Mandy was here.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I know I do too. So what was your nightmare about anyways?” Jonathan asks
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* Do you really want to hear about it? Like are you ready to hear my life story?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think I can handle it. Are you ready to talk about?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Catharine tells Jonathan her story. Jonathan can’t believe what he is hearing, just like Mandy couldn’t believe when Catharine was explaining to the police.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh my god.” Jonathan starts shedding tears. Jonathan Skype’s Mandy after Catharine finished telling her story. “Hey babe.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jonathan. What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Is Catharine okay?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. She told me what happened to her. … Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Jonathan asked
> 
>  
> 
> “I didn’t want you to get more attached to her than necessary.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, It’s a little too late for that.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Do I need to come back?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “No. No you really don’t have to take time away for your family.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you guys need me there with you? Do you?” Mandy asks hoping to get their honest opinion out of them.
> 
>  
> 
> “…” They both say nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well?” Mandy demands an answer
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. We, not only miss you, but we need you.” Catharine says as tears drip down her face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. I’m going to leave, today’s Monday, Wednesday.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, well today’s technically Tuesday. So…” Jonathan says being a smart ass.
> 
>  
> 
> “And this is why you are sleeping on the couch when I get home. Hehe.” Mandy says giggling.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ouch.” Catharine says with sympathy for Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s Wednesday and Mandy is on the plane home. Jonathan and Catharine pick her up at the airport. “Are you okay?” Mandy asks when she got in the car
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Today anyways.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good.” Mandy says. They head home and Mandy takes off her coat and hugs Catharine while holding her tightly. “Everything is going to be okay.” Later Mandy takes Catharine to the courthouse and explains why she needs to adopt Catharine. “Please I am the only one who understands what she has been through. I am the only one who knows what emotional difficulties she is facing. Please.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So you saved her… by kidnaping her?” The lady says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. But that was the only way she would have gotten out of there alive. She would have been made into a sex slave. She would have eventually killed herself.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you sure you aren’t exaggerating ma’am?” The lady questions
> 
>  
> 
> Catharine rolled up her sleeves, and showed the cuts in her arms. “DO YOU THINK SHE IS EXAGGERATING NOW?” Catharine exclaimed. Her arms were dripping with blood. The cuts were brand new like she was cutting herself right before their eyes. Mandy puts her hand over her own mouth and drops to the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> “OH MY GOD!” Mandy sobs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay. Here are the adoption papers.” The lady hands her the papers.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy signs the adoption papers. “Can you possibly look up her birth records?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure.” The lady looks up her birth records with Catharine’s social security number and birth certificate.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you so much.” Mandy has now officially adopted Catharine. Mandy and Catharine drive home. As they walk through the door Mandy announces, “She’s finally MINE!” with a maniacal laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> Catharine gives her a look with a minor grin. “Oh, okay then.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… We don’t really know her.” Annalee says jokingly
> 
>  
> 
> “SISSY!” Mandy says while running up to Annalee.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, Jonathan told me everything.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “JANATHAN!” Mandy and Catharine exclaim in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “What? I had to she’s my sissy.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh. Okay.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. It. Is. Not. Okay. I am supposed to be the one to tell you guys when I am ready.” Catharine says to Jonathan with a mild glare and an ever so slight grin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well… You would eventually get tired of talking about it.” Mandy explains
> 
>  
> 
> “True. True.” Catharine says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. Well, It’s been a long day. You should put on something comfortable. Like pajama’s or sweats.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. Is that what you are going to do?” Catharine asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep. And hey, um… Come with me please. I need to talk to you.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I figured.” Catharine says as Mandy and her go upstairs to change. “Let me guess. You want to know how long?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah that would be nice to know.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, truth is I started cutting when I was around seven, almost eight. It was when my dad and I were out one day and I saw this dad and his daughter and they were playing around and his hand accidentally touched her a bit lower than was necessary and he was apologizing and I knew by how awkward he felt doing that just by accident. My dad was doing something completely wrong, not just wrong, but illegal.” Catharine explained
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah seriously. So why were the ones you showed, why were they bleeding.” Mandy asked
> 
>  
> 
> “I cut myself before we left. When you asked me if I was ready and I said not just yet. I lied cause I was I just wanted to sit and cut myself more. I know that this isn’t the way but it is the only way I can control how I feel.” Catharine explained once again.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy walks over to Catharine. “I just want you to be okay.” She holds her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take request for specific chapter you know. Don't be afraid to ask. Just don't ask me to have Jonathan do anything vulgar or anything like that. Like I don't believe in have someone I look up to and adore do something like sleep with another character and make millions of wrong choices along with it. And I'm not saying 'oh Jonathan would never cheat on a girl'. No I'm just saying if he were to, he would be the first to tell the girl he is with. He is just a man of honesty, that's all. But yeah don't be afraid to request. Like if you want more Hilary and David. And I am planning on writing a fan fiction about just Hilary and David soon. It just has to come to me.


	25. "I HEARD YOU SINNING! HAHAHA!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catharine is at the therapist. Mandy and Jonathan feel they have time to have sex and finish having sex all before she gets home. But that is what they think.

> A week passes by, Catharine has been going to Mandy’s therapist, and she seems to be getting better, but that is just what Mandy thinks. Mandy and Jonathan are in the bedroom, and Mandy jump onto Jonathan’s lap and bounces. “Babe! Really?” Jonathan laughs
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. I mean we got time, Catharine’s at Lucy’s (Mandy’s therapist) talking stuff out. Come on baby. Please.” Mandy gets up and plugs in her phone to the aux chord to the radio and puts on her playlist of sexual songs. The first song that she chooses is _Talking Body_ by Tove Lo. She walks over to him and unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. She begins to rub it nice and slow. She then bends down holds his cock to her mouth and licks the tip. Jonathan moans. She then begins to suck on it, sloppy but spontaneous. Jonathan moans louder. She then pulls down her pants and panties and sits on his cock and starts kissing him ever so passionately. Jonathan moves his hands down to her clitoris and rubs it for good couple minutes. Mandy moans into Jonathan’s mouth. “Oh. You are just so sexy.” Jonathan moans back.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile Drew has already picked up Catharine and now they are home. Catharine goes up stairs to her room and walks past Jonathan and Mandy’s room. She hears excessive moaning. She already knows what they are doing. As soon as she hears the moaning get louder, she becomes awkward. “Well then. Okay… Ugh… I’m just going to go into my room now.” She awkwardly moves into her room, sits on her bed and has the most awkward smile on her face ever. She begins laughing really hard and shedding tears due to the laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and Jonathan both reach their climaxes. Mandy goes and takes a shower and Jonathan follows her into the shower. They get done with their shower and get dressed. Mandy walks out of her room and into Catharine’s room. “Hey baby girl. … You okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> Catharine’s still laughing and crying because she can’t stop laughing. “I HEARD YOU SINNNING! WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR IT? YOU TOLD AUNT ANNALEE THAT YOU WERE QUIET! YOU LIED! YOU HOE! HAHAHA! YOU FILTHY WHORE! HAHAHA YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE! AHAHAHAHA!” Catharine exclaims with laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> “HOLY SHIT! I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Please take me back! I swear I won’t ever betray you ever again!” Mandy exclaims back with awkward-ness and laughter
> 
>  
> 
> “SAVE IT, YOU WHORE! HAHAHAHA!” Catharine just can’t stop laughing.
> 
>  
> 
> “You are so mean!” Mandy crosses her arms, pouts and turns away from Catharine.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasp* Mommy, I love you!” Catharine finally tries to stop laughing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Noooo. I’m a WHORE remember?” Mandy says being a smartass.
> 
>  
> 
> “I WAS KIDDING! I love you!” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope. You don’t. I saved your life. And this is how you repay me?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Mommy!” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan walks in Catharine’s room. “What is going on?” He asks with laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> “She thinks I am a filthy whore.” Mandy explains
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasp* CATHARINE!” Jonathan exclaims with mild anger and confusion
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy looks at Jonathan’s face, and sees that he is confused. “*Gasp* No. Babe. She heard us having sex. That’s why.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh… Crap. Ugh… I don’t know what to say.” Jonathan says embarrassingly.
> 
>  
> 
> “You should be ashamed of yourself!” Mandy says jokingly
> 
>  
> 
> “ME?” Jonathan questions
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah!” Catharine agrees.
> 
>  
> 
> “What? SHE CAME ON TO ME! I SWEAR I’M INNOCENT!” Jonathan pleads
> 
>  
> 
> “Whatever you say.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh I’ll show you whatever. COME HERE! HAHAHA!” Jonathan says excitingly with laughter. He grabs Catharine by the waist and cuddles her.
> 
>  
> 
> “AAAAHAHAHAHA! DADDY!” Catharine says filled with laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan stops in awe. “That was the first time you called me that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, yeah you are more of a dad than my biological father ever was.” Catharine explains. Jonathan begins to tear up. “*Gasp* Aww. Daddy! Don’t cry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m just really happy you see me as a dad.” Jonathan explains
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy scoots closer and wraps her arms around Catharine and Jonathan. Jonathan and Mandy both kiss Catharine on both cheeks. They both hold her tightly. “So anyways how are you feeling?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “A lot better.” Catharine answers.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good.” Jonathan says.


End file.
